leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Champion skin
Champion skin (or just skin) refers to the color scheme of clothing and other physical appearance of a champion. In League of Legends, most skins can be bought from the Riot Store with Riot Points, while others are or were available only for special events or promotions. Some of the skins in League of Legends also have different particle effects, quotes, and special sound effects. Every skin has a different splash art, that is displayed during the loading screen. Some users have collected in-game screenshots of every skin available; those are linked at the end of this page. Collector's Edition skins These Skins are available only through Collector's Edition (digital or retail), 2 of them are no longer available since they are Pre-Order exclusives. Special events These skins were or are given for free for special events. Skins in the Store Skins that are/were purchasable in the store usually come in 3 different price tags: 520, 975 or 1820 . The skins tagged with the 1820 price, also called Legendary Skins, are skins that usually affect the champion in more meaningful way than just changes in appearance. As an example, will make him shoot out fireworks for his skills, instead of the normal projectiles. This however isn't always true, especially for older legendary skins, where only the model was changed; those skins still had far more work put into them than the others at that time. Every few days, some skins are put on special discount for 50% or 75% of the original price. The current discounts are available on the Main Page. Available skins Price changes A few skins have permanently received a price reduction: * April 22nd, 2011April 22nd, 2011 price changes: ** : price reduced to 520 from 975. * March 29th, 2011March 29th, 2011 price changes: ** : price reduced to 520 from 975. * March 21st, 2011March 21st, 2011 price changes: ** : price reduced to 520 from 975. * March 7th, 2011March 7th, 2011 price changes: ** : price reduced to 520 from 975. * October 19th, 2010October 19th, 2010 price changes: ** : price reduced to 520 from 975. ** : price reduced to 520 from 975. * October 11th, 2010October 10th, 2010 price changes: ** : price reduced to 520 from 975. ** : price reduced to 520 from 975. * September 27th, 2010September 27th, 2010 price changes: ** : price reduced to 520 from 975. ** : price reduced to 520 from 975. Unavailable skins The following skins can't be bought because they were seasonal event skins or were removed from the store. Removed 2009 Snowdown Showdown 2010 Winter Games Celebration These skins were only available from February 12th, 2010 to March 2nd, 2010. Their release coincided with the 2010 Vancouver Winter Olympics. 2010 Harrowing These skins were only available from October 18th, 2010 to October 31st, 2010. } !975 |- | !975 |- | !975 |- | !975 |- | !975 |- | !975 |} Riot Soccer skins These skins were released during to the FIFA World Cup, the male ones on June 22, 2010 and the female ones on June 28, 2010. All of them were removed from the store on November 1st, 2010. Snowdown Showdown 2010 These skins were only available from December 14th, 2010 to January 6th, 2011. List of skins References External Links * Xorac List of skins at the German forum * Encased Shadow List of Skins at LeagueofLegends.com Category:League of Legends Category:Champions Category:PVP.net Category:Skins Category:The Store Category:Lists